Vex Hunter After Death Book 2
by Scrumblenut
Summary: Vex died... again... but what happens when his connection to the Force is practically cut? Lost and confused, he joins someone like him, a marksman. While Vex is a gun marksman, this person is a bow marksman. Following him on his journey may prove more difficult than ever before.
1. Chapter 1

After a few hours of walking, a chaotic, yet familiar sight came into my view. A war. People with swords and spears were clashing against each other in a coordinated frenzy. Knowing from experience, I trusted my instincts and calmly entered the fray. Noticing the lack of modern weapons, I collect a sword that had been discarded and was lying on the ground. Surprisingly, as I walked through, there was barely anyone who tried to attack me, and the few that did, were swiftly disarmed without injury, and I would continue on. It was when I was able to see a red haired boy, about 16, the same age as my current body, was within a hill of corpses. In his hand was a short-bow with an arrow nocked and ready to be released. I followed my line of sight to where he was aiming, and it was then that I noticed a silver haired girl, around the same age as the red haired boy and me. There were a few knights around her, seemingly an escort. The boy released the first arrow, which embedded itself in a horses neck, and within seconds, he fired a second arrow, hitting a knight directly between the eyes. Understanding that there was nothing I could do, I stood and watched the spectacle unfold. The girl advanced on the boy, who fired his last arrows towards her, which she simply deflected with her longsword. Deciding that I would investigate closer, I slowly and calmly walked towards the duo, hearing part of the conversation.

"…Eleonora Viltaria. And you are?" The girl asked.

"Tigrevurmud Vorn." The boy answered.

"Are you a noble? Of what rank?" Eleonora further questioned.

"Earl." Tigrevurmud answered simply. This put a smile on Eleonora's face.

"Very well, Earl Vorn, from now on, you belong to me as my prisoner of war." She said cheerfully. It was at this point that I made my presence known.

"Interesting display of skill." I comment to the both of them. Eleonora readies her longsword and looks at me curiously. "Relax, if I wanted you dead, you wouldn't have known about me at all." This makes her drop her sword stance, but not her guard.

"You are not of Brune, but not Zchted either. Who are you?" Eleonora asks.

"For now, you can call me Vex. As for where I came from, you wouldn't believe me. But I hope you don't mind that I tag along. Don't worry about a horse for me, I can walk for a couple of days without much rest." I say, walking over and picking up Tigrevurmud's bow.

"And what makes you think that you can do whatever you please?" another woman who approached us asks.

"Because…" Un-holstering my pistol, I aim and shoot a nearby tree branch, breaking it off from the rest of the tree. "I could easily take on all your troops and only earn a couple of cuts, maybe a severed finger or two." I say with a glare, before returning to my neutral expression. "If it makes you feel any better, you can put me in a cell." I offer. A sudden gust of wind ruffles my hair, and I put on a curious expression. "That gust of wind was not natural. I have a feeling you were behind it, silver long-sword." I smile as another gust passes by.

"How did you know it was my sword?" Eleonora asks me curiously.

"From what I have learnt throughout my lives, there is no human who can create that kind of phenomenon alone. And you didn't move at all, so I deducted that it was a weapon. The main hint, was your feat with the horse." I elaborate.

"What do you mean 'lives'?" Tigrevurmud speaks up. I look at him in admiration for the tone in which he asked. He held no malice or caution towards my words.

"Considering you asked without any malice, I will answer your question." I begin. "I have died twice. One when I was 37 years of age, and the other was sometime in my 20's." I answer. "But that is enough about me for now. Where are we headed?" I ask.

"Zchted." Eleonora answered me.

When we arrived in Zchted, Tigrevurmud and I were separated and put in different cells. Due to the time of night, and the pace of the march for me, we fell asleep quickly, letting slumber overcome us. It was within that state that something would change within me.

The next morning, the sound of light footsteps, and the cell door opening awake me. I sit up and look to where the sound originated. In the cell across from me, and watched as a woman with golden hair try to wake up Tigrevurmud to no avail. Before I could laugh at the spectacle, the woman drew her sword and put it into his mouth and began radiating a killing intent. It seemed to work, as she then spoke up.

"- So you finally woke up." She said.

"… Good morning." Tigrevurmud, at a loss for words, greeted her simply.

"It is two hours through the day." She replied coldly. Tigrevurmud then studied her eye catching form, before being threatened. "- If you don't wake up properly, I will skewer you."

"… I'm sorry." He said embarrassed. It was then that I stood up from my bed and walked towards the door.

"It could be worse. Besides, this is probably the most comfortable cell I have ever been in." I say overly cheerfully. This comment caught the attention of the two, but I stop them from asking with my next sentence. "Trust me, you don't wanna know."

"Either way, I am surprised you two managed such a good sleep while the soldiers are shouting for your death." The woman says.

"It's one of my special skills." Tigrevurmud says in a half joking manner.

"Hold back a little then. You both lack tension." She replies angrily. That comment gives me a concern, however.

"That actually concerns me." I begin, surprising the woman. "I should have sensed you before the sound of your footsteps alerted me. And that means my powers are either being suppressed somehow, or the energy required does not exist in this world." I say with a frown. "But that's for me to worry about. Why are you here?" I ask her.

"Eleonora has called for you. Please follow me." She says, unlocking my cell door and making her way out. Tigrevurmud and I quickly follow after her.

"It's nice to meet you. I am -" Tigrevurmud tried to greet the woman, only to be interrupted.

"This is not our first meeting, Earl Tigrevurmud Vorn. My name is Limalisha. It is not necessary for you to remember it." She says in a rejecting tone. I put my hand on Tigrevurmud's shoulder and shake my head to say don't worry about it. As Limalisha directed us through a large mansion, Tigre looked around in amazement. She asked him what he was looking around so restlessly for, but his answer surprised her.

"I am a poor noble. There is no point comparing my small mansion to this one." He said with awe in his voice. In the courtyard, soldiers were vigorously training.

"This place has a good atmosphere." I say.

"That is because this is Eleonora's official palace." Limalisha answered. To me, it was reminiscent of Theed Palace on Naboo, just without the Starfighter hanger. We were then escorted to the training grounds, where Eleonora stood with three armed soldiers by her, out of the 40 present.

"Hm. You came." Eleonora said as she walked up to Tigre and I. She then looked towards Limalisha. "You've worked hard. Still, it took you quite some time to come here."

"I apologise. He did not wake up so easily." Limalisha said. She told Eleonora about the whole sword in the mouth thing, and Eleonora had trouble holding back her laughter.

"Even as a captive, you slept so deeply." She said in amazement.

"About that, I appreciate the bed provided. I think it is the first cell I could sleep comfortably in." I thank her. She nodded and turned back to Tigrevurmud.

"Tigrevurmud Vorn, it's quite a long name for a person of Brune. Does it have an origin?" She asks.

"It is an ancestral name that I was given. If you find it difficult, you may call me Tigre." The now dubbed Tigre replies. Eleonora's face then brightened.

"In that case, Elen is fine as well. I would prefer it if you use that name." She says cheerfully. After some more talk between the three, Limalisha's nickname of Lim was brought up, and it stuck. Eventually I spoke up.

"I hope that I can use each nickname as well. Besides, my name can't be shortened so you already know it as a nickname of sorts." I say. Tigre and Elen both were fine with it, but Lim took a bit more persuasion. After further conversation about Tigre's ransom, Elen told us the reason as to why we were brought here. Elen wanted Tigre to shoot an arrow at a target from 300 meters away, which for most people is impossible, but not for Tigre. As he was given the bow however, both he and I noticed a fault.

"What a terrible bow…" Tigre muttered. The material was hardly suitable for a bow, and the condition of the grip was poor as well. The stringing, too, was badly done. The was also some warping. It was clear that someone wanted him to fail. What impressed me, however, was that Tigre simply shrugged and negotiated that he would only have to hit the target with one arrow, making the excuse that he was not as confident with an unfamiliar bow. Smiling, I watch as he fired his first two arrows, one going short and the other hitting the castle wall far away. But before he shot the next arrow, a black shadow appeared in the sky. Tigre then screamed at Elen to get down and I grab my pistol on instinct, drawing it and shooting at the shadow, the sound of my weapon pierced the air just after Tigre released an arrow, which made contact with the shadow mere milliseconds before my bullet passed through his skull, killing him instantly. We were not fast enough to stop the bolt being shot from the shadow, but Elen easily manipulated its trajectory with a single word.

"- Arifal." Her voice was calm and collected as she spoke. Everyone turned their gaze towards us in astonishment. I holster my pistol and walk back to the cells, thinking about what had just happened. My gun had been taken when I surrendered myself. I hadn't even gotten it back, but I had it in my hand. There was a lot for me to think about.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Elen summoned both Tigre and I. After yesterday's events, I went back to the cell for a time to theorise what had occurred. It was later that day that Lim gave Tigre and I a proper room instead of a cell. Currently, Lim was escorting us to Elen, and we seemed to be attracting almost everyone to look at us. I had a feeling that it wasn't Tigre's bed hair.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Tigre then asked the question that plagued us.

"Eleonora will explain." Is all we were given for an answer. Not long after, she stopped by a certain door. "Eleonora, I have brought Earl Vorn and Vex." She spoke after knocking. We were immediately answered with 'Enter.' Lim opened the door and gestured for us to enter. Elen had just finished writing a document and looked up at us.

"Did you have any difficulties waking him up?" Elen asked.

"No. He awoke when I called him." Lim answered.

"You woke me from across the hall just by your killing intent, of course he woke up." I remark snappily. After realising what I had just said, I apologised immediately.

"You aren't the only one who needed to apologise. I did not think that they would give you such a poor bow." Elen said. "The three men who did that will have their heads taken-"

"No, wait a moment." Tigre interrupted her. "Certainly, they played a terrible trick, but isn't that going a bit far?"

"Aren't you angry? They laughed at you before many others and tried to dishonour you. They will compensate with their deaths." Elen says while watching Tigre curiously. In fact, so was I.

"Will you allow me to forgive them?" Tigre asked.

"If you wish it, I will do so. It will not happen again." Elen answered.

"By the way, why did you have me do such a thing yesterday?" Tigre asked.

"That's right, I never told you… Lim." Elen called for her. She responded reluctantly.

"Including me, many of the soldiers expressed frustration that our commanding officer, Eleonora, who has not once taken a prisoner in her many campaigns, decided to hold you captive."

"So, I'm your first prisoner of war." Tigre confirmed.

"And I'm the first to willingly surrender yet have more power than most of you." I say jokingly with a smile.

"Yes. Because of that, a foolish rumour went about the soldiers." Elen continues.

"Rumour?" Tigre asks confused.

"The rumour was that I fell in love with you at a glance." Elen finished.

Tigre went wide eyed hearing the words while I simply chuckled.

"Those fools don't know how love works. I already have a wife and it took months of fighting together in war before we developed feelings." I say, earning amazed looks towards me. "Hey, don't forget that if I add all my lives up, I may as well be around 60 years of age." I say with a shrug.

"You have a point there." Tigre says. "Anyway, continue Elen."

"A love in the battlefield, a love that arose between enemies… It seems like something out of a drama, everyone enjoys talking about such things. Well, perhaps it wasn't a mistake. It was not quite love, but I was certainly charmed." Elen says.

"You were charmed… By me?" Tigre asks confused.

"Your skill with the bow. Unfortunately, it was not you." Elen clarified with a radiant smile. Tigre returned the joke with a shrug of his shoulder.

"Thank you. It would be embarrassing since we had not spoken." Tigre says honestly.

"Can a woman like me not fall in love without speaking to you?" Elen asks jokingly.

"It requires time to see my merit." Tigre responds.

"Though your peculiar habit of sleeping late was noticed immediately." Lim attacked his weakness.

"So how many women have you fallen in love with until now?" Elen asks. Tigre raised his hands in surrender as to say none. "In any case, many soldiers have overreacted to the rumour. We hoped to stop it at its source." Elen turned to look at Lim.

"I merely stated there was a rumour." Lim said. I then cut in.

"From the way you have acted around Tigre, I highly doubt that." This comment earned me a glare from Lim and laughter from Elen.

"I simply needed to have the associated parties come out. I figured the quickest way to shut them up was to show them your skill. It was more effective than I anticipated." Elen continued.

"You only had to explain it to me when we met." Tigre said.

"And I am still confused as to why my weapon was summoned to my hand, but I have a few theories, I just need more evidence." I say.

"It's fine, since the result spoke for itself. Was there a need to tell you? You are a prisoner I took from Dinant for a ransom. Of course, it was my benevolence that kept you alive, though really, you entertained me a bit." Elen said.

"I entertained you?" Tigre asked. Elen nodded.

"To begin with, the battle was terrible. It was disappointing and trivial." Elen's face was full of disappointment.

"We had 5000 troops. You had five times that, 25,000. Before entering the battlefield, I used all my wisdom to prepare many plans, since I thought it would be a difficult battle. Still, it ended in only half a day." She said.

"Isn't it good to win that easily?" Tigre asked.

"Lim said the same thing." Lim was half glaring at Elen. "I also think it never hurts to have an easy win; however, we won with only the initial plan. It was boring."

"The first plan, I see, the surprise pincer attack from behind at dawn." Tigre confirmed.

"I scouted the area beforehand. The Brune Army was divided into the forward and rear guard. Though the vanguard's morale was high, the same could not be said for the rear. I attracted the forward's attention with 4000 troops and attacked the rear with the rest. It was more fragile than I expected, since I could fight after dividing my troops. The Prince died as a bonus as well." Elen explained.

"His Highness died..?" Tigre asked in shock.

"Were you close?" Elen asked.

"Impossible." Tigre said, then shook his head after collecting himself. "I spoke to him once long ago. That was all."

"Do you hold a grudge against me?" Elen asked.

"It would be a lie to say there were no ill feelings, but it was a battle. I, too, killed Zchted soldiers." Tigre answered honestly.

"I see." Elen exhaled slightly and gave an expression of relief. "Let's continue. When the death of the Prince spread, the vanguard collapsed. They ran away and we routed them out. It was disappointing."

"I can see how that would be. For someone of your age, there needs to be some kind of fun somewhere, and for you it seems to be in battle. You enjoy difficult enemies, as the adrenaline rushes." I say. Elen nodded slightly.

"It was then I met the two of you. I was impressed you could shoot an arrow from 300 meters and his a target." She said, her face brightening at the memory.

"Even so, please do not rush forward on your own." Lim said.

"Well, it would have been dangerous if we didn't approach him, right? We were lucky he only had four arrows." Elen tried to justify her actions.

"It is as you say, but that is not your role, Eleonora." Lim scolded her. This conversation about Tigre's skill continued for some time. Elen then said something that I was waiting to hear for a few days.

"I brought you to LeitMeritz for negotiation. Will you serve me? I will treat you as an Earl. Unlike in Brune, your skill with a bow will not be discriminated." Elen said.

"… Are you serious?" Tigre asked. Elen's face showed no hint of lying. After some thought, he answered. "I refuse." Personally, I had a feeling that I knew why he said it, but his words would confirm it.

"May I ask why?" Elen asked.

"Because there is a place I must protect, a place I must return to." Tigre said with strength in his words. "Alsace. It is a territory I inherited from my father. It is far from the center of the country and is among the forests and mountains. There are only four villages and a small town… However, I cannot throw it aside."

"Alsace…?" Elen's brow furrowed. "Doesn't that territory border this country?" She asked.

"It is separated by only one mountain." Tigre answered with a nod.

"Your spirit is praiseworthy, but will you not think of the future?" Elen asked. "You are here now, you could lead a good life… However, if the ransom is not paid by the deadline, I will sell you to a slave merchant." She threatens.

"I have an idea. But I will only speak it to you and Lim when it's the deadline." I say. "If there is nothing else, Tigre and I will return to our rooms and discuss it." I say, motioning for Tigre to follow. When we entered Tigre's room, I explained my plan, and surprisingly for me, Tigre agreed with the idea. Now all we had to do was wait.

 **A/N – Done. I couldn't really think of a name for this chapter, as it didn't really have an event worthwhile. I will be trying to get the chapters done more thoroughly from here on, so they updates may not be very often. Other than that, I would like people to start creating time-loop ideas. A reference for what I am after is Numair's 'The Continuing Adventures of a Time Travelling Padawan.' Then, give me the link and I will likely start to compile them into a time loop story, as the final book. Review and give some ideas. Nut Out.**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been ten days since Tigre and I planned our little loophole. Our captive lives had been peaceful and uneventful. I would wake up at dawn and go to the training grounds and set up some targets. Recently I had learned that I somehow had infinite ammo for my pistol. So I would go and do target practice. The training ground that I used was one outside of town, so as the sound of my weapon would not disturb those still asleep. That added a half hour walk to my trip, but didn't make any issues. After Tigre would awake at noon, he would then join me, and we would teach each other how to use our weapons. Tigre got the hang of the pistol quite quickly, but I still had difficulties using the bow. I had the strength, but I had not perfected the accuracy like with my pistol, which even for me, was not always perfect. **(Explanation will be in A/N)** After that, we would make our way back to town and go our separate ways.

The next day, Tigre was called to see Elen. Apparently he was to be trained in the use of other weapons. On the training grounds, Lim and I were watching from the stands, while Elen and Tigre were holding spear staves as training weapons, and no matter how Tigre attacked, he was blocked effortlessly by Elen. The next time Tigre attacked, he then used his shoulder and tackled Elen to the ground… Just not in the best of ways. He was pinning her by her breasts, which was understandable considering if you trained with other men, the chest area is where you pin them. Lim rushed down and bashed Tigre on the head with the sheathe of her sword. From then on, Elen attacked Tigre mercilessly, almost as a punishment, while all I did was watch, laugh and learn. I had Elen's attack patterns memorised and developed a counter for them. After they had finished, Tigre was spread out on the ground, covered in sweat. His breathing was rough and he looked exhausted. As I made my way down to join them. Lim moved to pack up the weapons as I joined Tigre and Elen.

"Not bad, you would easily defeat most of the people from where I originate." I say, which was half true. People who actually trained in melee fighting would likely beat him, but that isn't many. Elen then spoke.

"I'll go help Lim, you two can head back to your rooms."

"Alone?" Tigre asked curiously.

"I'm sure you remember the way. If not, Vex probably does." She replied with a grin. As we walked off, I wondered about our plan. What if it went wrong, would we be sent off as slaves, or would we have to fight the whole of LeitMeritz? My thoughts were interrupted by the cool breeze that passed. Something was off. Mainly because the breeze that passed me, was not a natural one. It wasn't the same as Arifal either, so I unconsciously raised my guard. When I was alone in my room, there was something rustling about just outside the door. It almost sounded like scratching. When I opened the door, I was greeted by a small dragon. It had rugged blue green scales, a beautiful combination. As I bent down to closer inspect it, Elen appeared.

"So this is where you went Lunie…" She says in curiosity, looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I, however, was still watching the dragon as it sniffed me and looked around. "Is this your first time seeing a dragon?" Elen asked suddenly, catching my attention.

"No. I've seen plenty of dragons before. Though, obviously not of this place. During my first life, I had helped a kid train a dragon. He was one of the few friends I knew was like me before everything happened. His whole island became a dragon utopia, and I helped him protect it." I say. "How are you after today?" I ask.

"I little shaken, but nothing serious." She replies half truthfully.

"If you need advice, remember I do have a wife. Just give me a warning first." I say in a slightly joking manner. Elen went red at this, and hurriedly spoke.

"It's nothing like that! Anyway, I better take Lunie and go. See ya." She scoops up the dragon and dashes off. I laugh quietly and close the door, heading off to sleep.

The next day, Tigre and I were learning the history of Zchted. The part that interested me the most was the mention of the black dragon. Knowing a type of black dragon, I easily became curious, however, did not voice it.

"… Though it's a myth, I don't really get the point of it." Tigre said once he read the history. I simply chuckled at his bluntness. We were on the roof of the Imperial Palace. The sky was clear and the day was warm. Tigre had wanted to borrow a book to learn the history of Zchted and I had decided to join him, my mind referring back to the 'Knowledge is power' quote I had heard frequently back home. Rurick was unable to read, so he couldn't help us correct our words from the Zchted language. It basically went down with trial and error for hours on hours. After a while, we considered going to Elen for help with deciphering the rest of the book. It was then that Lunie flew to the roof, and laid down to bask in the sun. As we were watching the dragon youngling, we both noticed Elen in the corner of our vision. She moved quickly between the trees, as if trying to avoid being noticed. "Rurick, I'm going to see what Elen says. I'll return to my room right after I talk to her." Tigre spoke.

"Very well." Was the answer he got. As he jumped off the roof, I shook my head and said to Rurick.

"I'll make sure he keeps out of trouble. Take care." I say, as I follow Tigre off the roof, using the momentum to roll to soften the landing and walking in his shadow. Eventually, Tigre spoke up to Elen.

"What are you doing?" He asked casually. Elen's shoulders shook in surprise as she looked back.

"Wha, wha, wha, what are you doing here…!?" She asks, blushing furiously. It was the first time either of us heard her stutter. Her appearance was different. Her long, silver-white hair was braided and tied near the nape of her neck. Her hemp dress gave a clean appearance.

"We wanted to ask you something, and we noticed you." I say, stepping out from Tigre's silhouette. I answer. She looked at us suspiciously, although I did not know why. She muttered something before grasping Tigre's arm and pulled him toward the rampart.

"Can't be helped. You come too." She said to us.

"Where?" Tigre asked.

"Outside." She answered with a broad smile.

Outside the rampart, we descended a gentle slope. The castle town was about half a kilometre away. The streets were lined with stone houses with black or brown roofs. The street was wide enough to fit a large wagon, and was neatly paved with cobblestone. Travelers, citizens, merchants, officials, artisans and many more walked along the stalls at the edges of the streets.

"It's much busier than Nice." Tigre commented, referring to the capital of Brune. Along the way, Elen plucked a leaf out of Tigre's hair, asking if he stuck his head in a bush.

"Closer than you might think." I mutter in amusement. Tigre explained how he caught up to her. They converse of how he is the only one who would do such a thing, while I stayed back, eyeing the people who walked by, hoping I would recognise someone, but to no avail. After some time, I decided to leave Tigre and Elen alone, sneaking off as they weren't paying attention. I decided to explore the town, taking in every house and every stall. It reminded me of the markets back home. There were some things that I did miss. My family, mainly. I hoped that they had lived the rest of their lives happily, even without me. Eventually, I found a weapon stall, and gazed at the weapons. There were all kinds of swords, fake and real ones, but one caught my attention. Its hilt was bound in black leather, and the guard was the head of a fire drake, the blade was similar to that of a katana, but seemed slightly larger and less fragile, it seemed to extend from the drake's mouth. It resembled an old Lego weapon back home… The Sword of Fire, from the Lego Ninjago series. The sight brought back memories of when I would modify my Lego. Cutting certain pieces to fit a certain way, making a sword a different colour with Metho Texters. They were fond memories. I was brought back to reality as I remembered where I was. Deciding to head back to the Palace, I had a new idea.


	4. Sword Of Fire

The next day, I went to talk with Rurick about a forge. If I was correct, there should be one somewhere around the place that I may be able to visit.

"Why do you ask?" Rurick questioned.

"I was an apprentice smith back where I come from, I was hoping to work on a project there." I answer truthfully.

"There is one in the town, but I think Elen would prefer if someone were with you." He says unsure.

"I can go ask her in a bit. Thanks Rurick." I thank him. I then head off to find Elen and talk to her about my project. I find her in her office, as well as Lim and Tigre. "What have I missed?" I ask.

"Nothing much. What do you need?" Elen answered.

"I was wondering if I could do some work in the forge? I noticed a weapon in town that I would like to recreate." I say.

"I presume you have prior experience? You aren't the type of person who would ask if they didn't." Elen assumes.

"I was an apprentice once. But the smith should be right to keep an eye on me." I begin. "If anything important comes up, notify me at the forge." I say, walking out and making my way to the forge. At the entrance, I knocked politely, waiting for the smith to answer.

"Aye, ye can come in." A reply with a thick accent sounded from behind the door. As I entered, I met a familiar face.

"Gobber. Been a while." I said in an amused tone. Before me, stood Gobber the Belch, Smith of Berk, one of my homes. He turned towards me and his mouth hung agape. "First time being somewhere after you died I presume." Gobber then collected himself and spoke up.

"Aye, lad. Didn't exactly think ah'd be livin' again. But ah'm glad ta see ya." He said with a smile.

"Well. You are the first familiar person I've seen in this world. You might be the only one too." I say sadly.

"So Ya've seen others before?" He asked curiously.

"Only a few. I've been hoping to find Hiccup again, but no luck yet." I answer. "And I take it you've made all the weapons of war for the soldiers?" I then ask.

"Aye. Took some practise and Hiccup flair, but ah did." He said proudly.

"That's impressive, even for me. Have you seen the dragon sword in town?" I ask.

"Aye, masterpiece that. Ah didn't forge it though, if ya were wondering." He said.

"Hm. Well, that is what I will be working on for a while. And we could catch up while I'm at it." I explain.

"Unfortunately, ya gunna have ta do it another day, I'm booked up for the rest of today." He said.

"You know I wasn't going to use the forge without helping you as payment." I say, and until dusk that day, the two of us forged like we used to, seamlessly and efficient. The day soon ended and I made my way back to my room, falling asleep faster than I ever had.

Several days had passed since beginning work at the forge. Training with Tigre was shorter, but it stopped making a large difference. 40 days had passed since Tigre and I were taken captive, fewer than ten remained for the ransom to be paid. My project was near completion, and Gobber was happier than ever with me by his side. The days continued to pass by, and soon enough, only two days remained. When I would see Tigre, I could see a hint of fear, unsure as to how the plan would work. While I was at the forge this day, Tigre ran to me.

"Get ready, we are going to Alsace. Three Thousand troops belonging to Duke Thenardier are marching towards it, and we are going to be there to stop them." He said resolutely.

"Ah'm in!" Gobber calls from out the back, a joyful tone in his words.

"You heard the man, when are we leaving?" I ask, excitement etched into my words.

"Now." Tigre said, moving off to the palace, with Gobber and I in tow.

All up, there were one thousand soldiers of LeitMeritz marching to Alsace. It was only one third of the soldiers of Duke Thenardier's forces, but we had a Vanadis, greatly improving our chance of victory. Gobber had his artificial arm fitted with his axe and was clearly ready for battle. Tigre had his bow with a quiver full of arrows, and I had my pistol holstered, and a draconic hilt strapped to my waist. Gobber had crafted me armour in his spare time, as a precaution, and though only a chest plate, was better for protection than nothing. Gobber, being a Viking, wore no armour, but he could take a dozen hits.

When we arrived, it was chaos. Tigre sprinted to his place while the soldiers attacked. I joined Gobber and we would kill soldiers side by side and then move forward with the rest of the soldiers. The soldiers were easily repelled further back, and by estimation, we killed three hundred before they had retreated.

Though Tigre's mansion was ruined, several objects of importance were safe. The detailed map of Alsace included. Tigre, Ellen, Lim, Gobber and I were planning our next move while on horseback.

"Though we have one thousand troops, we need to leave some to defend the town. That leaves only nine hundred to fight with us, and even if Thenardier's men suffered casualties, they still outnumber us around three to one." Lim explained. Elen then looked to Tigre.

"Tigre, do you know where they might escape to?" She asked.

"Probably the Molsheim Plains." Tigre said, pointing to the location on the map. "Zaien will place his troops in a formation to maximise a counterattack, and then follow after us. Until then, he will likely just stay in his position. The Plains is the only place he can do this." Unlike the rest of Alsace, full of mountains and forests, the plains had gentle hills.

"The strength of Brune lies in their ability to settle down and rush forward with spear and shield." Lim said. The enemy soldiers held long spears and wore thick iron armour while on horseback. After the plan was made, both armies clashed an hour later.

Gobber, Elen, Tigre and I led four hundred cavalry, shrinking the distance between us and the enemy soldiers little by little. When in range of bow, Tigre nocked an arrow, and Elen called to charge, her voice seemingly carried by the wind. I had my pistol in my left hand, firing off shots in rapid succession, before taking my draconic hilt and extending the blade, igniting it in fire as the flint and steel mechanism activated, and the sword burned brightly as it felled soldier after soldier. Gobber was slashing soldiers with his axe, and laughing at the ease of his fight. The problem was when the Earth Dragon appeared. As it slashed the soldiers, Gobber joined my side.

"How are your dragon killing skills Gobber?" I ask in seriousness.

"Ah'm not sure 'bout this type ah dragon. It's nothing like the ones back home." He said with worry.

"Yeah, I feared as much. No one here knows how to train it either. Not even me. And from what I have been told, that hide is harder than anything." I say. "Gather the soldiers and attack where you can, I'll see what I can do about this bastard."

"Ah'm not missing this fight lad, ah'm coming with." Gobber said stubbornly.

"I'm not going to be able to change your mind, so lets go." I say, charging the dragon and attacking with my sword, only to have the blade broken. "Hey! I worked hard to make this thing!" I complain, drawing my pistol and shooting the dragon, and seemingly piercing its armour. "Huh, that's interesting. Looks like I'll be working on new projects from now on." I say curiously, before shooting the dragon through the head, killing it instantly, ending the anticlimactic fight.

"That was easy." Gobber commented.

"Honestly, I'm surprised as well. I guess modern day weapons are powerful enough to kill dragons." I say. "Well, I guess my sword will need repairs though." I hold my broken sword to show Gobber the damage.

"How'd ya do that?" He asked.

"I hit a dragon." Say flatly.

"Oh. Well, looks like we are gunna need to experiment with materials." He says slightly disappointed.

"If we can make something like Gronkle Iron, I'll be impressed." I say with a smile, as I shoot my pistol at a soldier trying to sneak up on us, before we move on. As we continued, however, a dark feeling welled inside me, and a black arrow shoots across the sky, killing a Wyvern that was flying away. "Well, make that two weapons that can kill dragons." I say nonchalantly.

When we met back up with Lim, Elen and Tigre, we reported our part of the battle, explaining our plans on experimenting on metal compounds. Elen was fine with it, as long as we didn't blow something up, which Gobber promised, although I can't say it would be kept. We moved back to Celesta, celebrated our victory and stayed the night. This battle was won.

 **Hey guys, did you expect the dragon to be killed that easily? Some might have, but its not exactly simple logic. Anyway, on to Volume 2 next, and hopefully, I can get a few new metals researched and added into the story. Give some feedback on the story so far and feel free to give Ideas. Nut Out.**


	5. An Old Friend

It was just before dawn when I awoke, the cool early morning breeze passing through me. Quickly getting up and washing myself in the small basin, pondering what would happen today. Gobber and I had recently finished my armour, which reminded me of a small trip I made to the Old Republic some time ago before I first died. I dress myself in casual wear and walk out the door. Noticing Teita and jogging to her side.

"I take it you are going to try and wake Tigre." I say to her.

"If I don't, who will?" She asks simply.

"Fair point." I say. As we entered his room, it seemed that she was going to have an answer to her question. Beside Tigre's bed, a silver haired girl was pointing her sword at Tigre. Before Teita could rush to his side, I hold her back with a laugh.

"Vex, I assumed you were at the forge with Gobber." The silver haired girl, Elen said in confusion.

"I wanted to check in on everyone here, so Gobber gave me a few days off. I arrived here yesterday." I explain with a shrug. "How did you get in though?" I then ask with curiosity.

"The window." She replies with a small smile.

"You should know that the only reason he woke up to Lim for doing that is because she was serious about being ready to kill him if he didn't wake up." I elaborate about the incident, before gathering an aura of killing intent and directing it at Tigre, waking him up ready to defend himself.

"Jeez, Vex, I didn't think you would do that just to wake me up." He said tiredly.

"Better than the sword being directed at you." I say, pointing towards Elen.

"Ah, fair enough." He said casually. The four of us head down and eat breakfast. I mainly stay quiet as the others talk, only speaking when spoken to. An old feeling emerged within me and I was wondering why. It didn't warn me of danger, it was more of a welcome home feeling, but mixed with something I had never felt before, not even when I was a normal human on earth. Excusing myself, I leave the mansion and wander around the town for a while. It had been several days since we defeated Zaien and his forces, and everyone was rebuilding the homes that were lost. Eventually, I left the town and wandered through the forests, following this feeling. It was almost calling for me. After some time, I found a Jedi styled temple, and being the curious person I was, I entered it.

The temple was reminiscent of the one on Lothal, it seemed more ancient than the other temples I had visited and radiated an immense feeling of peace. As I explored the corridors, I began to hear voices of the past.

"He's gone." Ezra was sobbing next to his master, who was trying to comfort him. It seemed that they hadn't yet left Lothal after my death. The scene changed and Ahsoka was meditating on the floor of the Lothal temple. I reached out and touched her cheek.

"I'll always be with you, Ahsoka." I whisper gently to her before the scene changes again.

"What is this? What are you showing me?" An older version of Ezra asks as the portal opens, and Vader activates his saber towards Ahsoka. It changes again as Ezra lets go of his attachment to his master, accepting that he cannot change his fate.

"You have learned the one thing I never could Ezra, well done." I say. It then changes to where Ezra sacrifices himself to remove Thrawn from the picture, and where they land on Berk, joining the society. The visions stop there, and I am returned to the here and now.

"Seems that you have changed quite a bit since I last saw you." A gruff voice calls to me. I turn and see Rahm Kota, the only person who I truly trusted my life with in the Order, and one of the only people to teach me.

"Been a while, General." I say with a smile.

"It has, boy, it has." He returns the smile.

"How did Galen fare?" I ask, wondering how the former inquisitor was doing.

"From what I saw, he was happy. But right now, I don't know. I haven't seen him since I passed." He answered.

"That's all I need for now." I say, embracing the older Jedi. "What are you planning to do now?"

"I don't know. I have no connection to the Force." He says solemnly.

"Neither do I general, but you do have your experience. That is more valuable than the Force to me." I say.

"I take it there is a war here." He says.

"Unfortunately, but this is one that might be interesting." I say, tapping my pistol with a smile.

"I'll see how it is before I give you an answer." He says. "Let's go."

As we head to Tigre's mansion, Kota explains the later part of his life and what happened throughout. I also elaborate my adventures lately.

When we reached Tigre's residence, Teita welcomed me back and I introduced Kota. She said that Tigre and Lim had left for the Village of Hunawihr, a strategic area that enemy forces would have to pass through to get here. I have Teita show Kota around the mansion as I go talk with Elen.

 **A/N – Short chapter this time, as it was a bit difficult to give Vex some things to keep himself busy with. Be prepared to have parts of the original Vanadis story to be skipped, so that Vex isn't dying of boredom. Kota will be a strategist for the upcoming battles, and will have a special commando unit later on. Leave a review and like if you liked. Nut Out.**


End file.
